What has never been
by dogsfang
Summary: What if Tsukune never went to Youkia Academy and he never met Moka. Would fate find a way to bring the two of them together?
1. Chapter 1 Stars and moon light

What has never been. Chapter 1 Stars and Moon light

Light and darkness perfect opposites. Yet able to beautifully coexist in the dazzling blanket of shimmering sea of stars. A full pale moon winked down from the heavens. I was a warm clear night. For once unhindered by the thick smog. It was a night for romance. The streets were all but abandoned except for one lone boy. He was about sixteen with short black hair it seemed clean cut and let was a little messy. This brown eyes wandered the narrow streets oblivious to where his feet would take him. Tsukune let his mind wander and his thoughts drift up to into his head.  
_'I'm about to graduate from middle school with honors, I'm a strait "A" student and yet I have no luck with girls what so ever. My friends have better luck than me. What is wrong with me!' _  
Looking up into the night sky one lone star blinked and started to fall.  
"It's a beautiful night I wish I had a some one to share it with. I don't care who it is even. Everyone seems to have some one special, everyone except for me." Tsukune sighed and started to walk home.  
Little did he know that fate and destiny would grant his request in the most unusual of ways.

Hello everyone I know the first chapter is short to non exsistant but it will get better.

As always review please. Also Pm's are aslo welcome.

Until next time!

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 Into the darkness

Rosario To Vampire What has never been. Chapter two. In the darkness.

Tsukune continued walking down the ally ways. A cold wind suddenly hit him from behind. The air around him felt like it had been turned down several degrees. He shivered as Tsukune pulled up his jacket around himself. The soothing moon light was extinguished by a dark cloud. A sweet sour wind blew through the ally.  
"Humm, when did it get so cold all of a sudden?" Tsukune wandered.  
A sharp scream that pierced the freezing night air.  
"Help! Someone help me! Ah!" A teen shouted. Tsukune's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.  
'_Eoko? Oh no what has he gotten himself into now?'_ Tsukune though furiously at the thought of his friend getting into some trouble so soon nearing graduation.  
"Eoko! That you? Where are you? Scream again, so I can find where you are."  
"AHHHHH! EHHHH!!"  
'_Okay that will work.' _Tsukune rolled his eyes in disgust. '_Eoko if this is your idea of a joke I kick your ass! Heaven help you if your joking!'_ Tsukune thought angrily.  
Tsukune looked around and followed his friends screams until he came to a ally that seemed especially dark and cold. Tsukune looked and saw Eoko's familiar muddy brown hair and his soft greenish gold eyes. Tsukune remembered how most girls in his high school would droll over his heavenly eyes. Eoko was pined against the wall of the ally. His eyes were locked on the women who was on top of him. A look that seemed to boarder on pure lust and overwhelming disgust was on his face. A red haired woman with twin pony tails, cold cyan colored eyes, and knee high socks a curious school girl uniform. The young lady held both of Eoko's hands in one of hers, keeping them securely behind his back and effectively keeping them from moving. Her legs were wrapped around his and she appeared to be keeping his friend there with the shear strength of her will. her body weight to keep him there with her. Her lips were pressed against his neck. A look of pure rapture and ecstasy was etched upon her face. Eoko on the other hand looked like he was loving it and yet loathing the pleasure the women was giving him. Stuck somewhere between a pleasure that bordered on madness and insanity.  
'_Well he doesn't look like he's suffering that much! Look at him he's got a girl who's throwing herself at him! See if I ever----What?'_  
Tsukune blinked. The darkness of the ally and the lateness of the hour must be playing tricks on him. For a few minutes it looked like that girl seemed to be glowing with a green light that swirled all around her. The happy couple seemed oblivious to Tsukune's presents. Suddenly the red haired girl removed her lips from Eoko's neck. Tsukune looked and saw a dark red substance covering the girls cherry red lips like some sort of sick lipstick. She brought out her pink tongue and ran it over her lips taking in the red liquid. The girl moaned at the delightful feeling of taking in the red substance. The moon then chose to emerge from the clouds and cast it light down in the ally way. The whole ally was bathed in eerie moon light, that didn't seem to sooth the situation. The natural purity of the full moon light revealed what the blinking hazy electric lights of the ally could not. There inside the red haired girls mouth were a pair of razor sharp fangs drenched in Tsukune's best friends blood. A pair of bloody twin puncher marks adorned his best friends neck. It looked like some kind of hellish hickey gone wrong.  
'_What the hell?' _Tsukune thougtht furiously. Tsukune's first thought that the girl was a vampire. But then again vampires don't exist!

"KOKOA! What do you think you are doing?"  
Tsukune felt his blood freeze in his veins. A women's voice echoed down the brick layered walls. Who ever owned that voice commanded, _no demanded_, nothing less than _complete_ and _unconditional_ respect and fear from whomever she addressed. To Tsukune her voice made him tremble and yet he had a frightening longing to see who ever that voice belonged to. As well as hear it again.  
There was one small area of the ally that was still shrouded in shadow and mist. The soft pure moon light hadn't touched it let. It seemed to possess it's own darkness that would forever never be graced by the moon light in the ally.  
Out of that ever present pocket of darkness stepped beauty most men would never get to see in their live times. Only on very few occasions would any man see such a intoxicating women. Even if they did there was a good chance it would be the last thing that they would ever see in this life. A pair of eyes the color of human blood gazed around the ally and took in everything. The womens' eyes seem to glow with a dark fire all their own. Like two forbidden dark red rubies. Soft pale hair the color of the silvery pale moonlight graced head. It fell down from her neck to her shoulders ending at the small of her back. Soft pale skin graced her figure. It seemed to absorbed the pale moon light like a sponge would take in water. Full taut breasts graced her upper body. They gave way to a velvety soft stomach, which in turn gave way to a pair of feminine legs. Each leg seemed to have muscles not enough to be considered ugly and fat with them, yet not weak and frail like a rich mans over pampered daughter who had yet to see the inside of a gym. No this womens legs possessed a beautiful strength that came from hours of dedicated workouts and sparing drills. Yes this women had a body most models and porn stars would sell their souls to have. She seemed to hide the unspoken strength she possessed, with a lethal cunning about her. All of this was concealed within a thin wisp of a midnight black robe. Which concealed everything and yet clung to every single curve of her body. Tsukune looked at her with a deep longing. The robe brought out the firmness and fullness of her breasts and the sway of her hips nicely. The black robe seemed to be taunting him, tempting him, daring him to try and take it off so he could see what lay underneath. Tsukune started to take a step forward towards her but stopped.

__

'What am I doing? Who is this women? She's beautiful…...No to call her that would be to do her a grave injustice. She's like the perfect example of when the Greeks tried to sculpt statues of their goddess's Atremis of the hunt, Athena of wisdom and war, and Aphrodite goddess of love. She puts all of them to shame.'

her iron grip. She let Eoko drop to the floor of the ally with a thud as if he were useless now. Almost like someone would drop a empty juice container on the floor once done drinking from it.  
"Kokoa! What are you doing? Do you realize what you have done? We are strictly forbidden from biting and drinking from a human while they are still awake. Also drinking from him like this in front of other humans how could you be so sloppy! Moreover you drained that human dry. In case you forgot that kills them! Surely you noticed that his blood wasn't as lively and as tasty as it once was? Now due to you stupid mistake, we will have to **_dispose of the body_! Come back with me now! Also bring the body too. We will get rid of it and decide your punishment in the morning!" The silver haired women said venomously almost like a older brother or sister would scold a younger sibling for crossing the street with out permission. **

"Sorry oneesama." The red haired girl stared down at the ground looking like she had been caught doing something naughty like sneaking ice cream before dinner.  
The silver haired women growled low and dangerously.  
"Oneesama what about him?" The red haired vampire pointed over to Tsukune.  
Tsukune swallowed as he soon saw the silver haired beauty, turn and face him. The womens' eyes seemed to glow with a dark desire all their own. She stuck out her tongue and slowly ran it across her lips and over her fangs.  
"Well….I suppose a little midnight snack wouldn't hurt." _  
_Tsukune's first thoughts were upon hearing this womans' statement and seeing her actions was._ 'Oh my God! She's a vampire! No way!_ _That's imposable vampires don't exists!' _  
Tsukune slowly backed up and hit a trash can. He fell to the ground with a thud. The women with silver hair smirked at his clumsy movement. He managed to get up and continued to back up then in the blink of an eye Tsukune found himself face to face with her. He swallowed nervously.  
"Uh…Who are you? What did you do to Eoko?"  
The women gave no reply to his questions instead she reached out with her right hand and with her pointer finger she reached out and gave him a almost playful smack to his forehead. Tsukune fell backwards into the brick wall stunned by her actions. She took advantage of his pause and pressed herself tightly against him. Holding him to the wall with her own body. She took both his wrists and held them with one of her hands. He felt her hand close around both of her wrists. While the vampire womans' grip wasn't hard he couldn't break it either. It was…Firm…Her hand and fingers felt velvety smooth and soft. It seemed that only when he tried to move his hands would her grip solidify and tighten around him like steel. It was almost like she was holding his wrists together with iron that was wrapped in Egyptian cotton. Tsukune found himself staring into the womans' dark red eyes. He blinked and tried to remember how long he had been starring at them. Then she took her other hand and slowly caressed his cheek. She then moved her hand to his forehand and slowly brought it down across his face, letting the tips of her fingers gently closing his eyes. As if silently urging him to be relax and be content with what she was about to do. Tsukune bit his tongue to hold back a moan. He could feel his penis harden due to her actions. Never before had he ever been this close to a women. The women in front of him was like a Greek Siren come to life. He could feel her hot breath in her ear. He felt a faint prick on his neck followed by a gentle tug on his neck. Tsukune couldn't hold back a moan as he felt this vampire women in a black robe drinking his blood. Her red eyes seemed to call out to him wanting him to gaze at their mistress's face. For some reason Tsukune felt strangely content when she was holding him and didn't resist after a few moments. The vampire women felt his wrists slack in her grip. She let go of one of his wrists but keep one of them locked in her hand. She brought up her left hand and stroked the back of his neck and then moved to his head, gently digging her long smooth fingers into his hair. The silver haired vampire then listened happily to Tsukune's soft moans and groans of contentment and pleasure courtesy of her touch.  
How long the vampire women drank from Tsukune he didn't know. He had lost all track of time as he felt the silver haired vampire drink his blood. Tsukune could barely move much lest resist and call out for aid. Screaming for help was the furthest thing in his mind. The vampire removed herself from Tsukune's neck and licked the wound closed. She held Tsukune's face in her hands. For a few moments she let her fiery red eyes wander over Tsukune's body in a way that made him feel distinctly uncomfortable. It was like she was undressing him with her eyes. She seemed to be memorizing every inch of him and make it a part of her memory. She then brought his head forward to make him look her in the eye. The women seemed to be engraining his face into her memory. Satisfied she let go of his wrists. She then gave him a quick nip to both of his ears. Tsukune blinked as he felt the pinch and saw a red mist like light swirl all around her. He looked over at his friends dead body with twin puncher marks in his neck and at the red haired women who drained his friend dry. He summoned up all his remaining strength and gave the silver haired vampire a quick shove away from him and ran for it.  
The vampire women with the silver hair smirked at his antics.  
"Kokoa! Come lets go home!" She cried.  
The red haired vampire reached down and wrapped her hand around his wrists and pulled Eoko's seemingly lifeless body with her into the shadows. As the silver haired vampire watched her sister and her dead human disappear into darkness of the night, she couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought.  
'_Humm, that boy had the most tastiest blood I have ever tasted… Not even the blood packets compare to his sweet blood. Then again that boy was my first. He was the first person that I ever drank from. Animal blood tastes horrible his blood made me feel alive….I must have it again if I am able.'_  
Looking behind her into the darkness of the human world, she turned and walked into the shadows and disappeared.

Tsukune ran with everything he had in him and then some. He ran until he cam to a pair of black lamb posts with the words Police Station In bright florescent lights.  
Quickly opening the door he ran inside. A tall african american with dark combed back hair wearing a blue uniform, greeted him from behind a front desk. He picked up a paper page wrapped around a glass bottle and took a deep drink and pasted it to his friend. Next to him was a american with a white mustache and gray hair on his head. He too took a long gulp from the bottle that was wrapped up in the paper bag.  
"Oh thank god officers I think my friend has just been attacked by vampires!" Tsukune screamed nearly out of breath.  
The two officers looked at him and then looked at each other then laughed two deep belly laugh.  
"Officers I fail to see the humor in what I just said!"  
That started the two of them up again. Tsukune frowned and he looked at the paper bag.  
"Officers is that alcohol?" Tsukune asked as he pointed to the paper sack. The two of them quickly shoved the bottle of moonshine under the desk as the two of them began to really see him as their drunken eyes began to focus on him.

"No it isn't you snot noised little punk! Now beat it before we throw you into the cells back there!" The man with the mustache said gruffly. He was clearly intoxicated.  
The other officer laughed drunkenly at Tsukune.

"Whoa slow down kid where's the fire? So what's your story?" he laughed as he started to munch on his second glazed donut. Tsukune took a deep breath and said.  
"Sir you have got to help me. My friend has been attacked by a red headed girl and I think he might be dead." Tsukune managed to get out in one breath.  
This statement seemed to sober the two officers up rather quickly.  
"Oh shit? Now what do we do Sam? What does the officers hand book say? We aren't trained to deal with this yet! Were just rookies!" The man with the mustache yelled.  
"Uh normally we should check it out. You go with him Pete." the other officer said. The man with the mustache Pete rushed out and pulled his squad car out around front. Tsukune and the officer got in. The two of them drove to the crime scene. The officer took out his flash light and shined it around the ally way. Tsukune looked and didn't see his friends body. All he saw was Eoko's school jacket on a filthy trash can. It was covered with blood.  
"Now are you going to take me seriously!" Tsukune screamed as he pointed to the blood stained jacket.  
"Shit you weren't kidding kid. Ok let go and get the crime lab up here."  
Tsukune had to sit down and watch as the drunken officer made a idiot of himself as he tried to call everyone in.  
"Uh Sebrina I have a 10-17 at 1st and Elm street."  
"You need gas at 1st and Elm street? I thought you were supposed to be watching the station? " She said in a snooty ascent. Tsukune could just picture the women's eyes narrowing suspiciously.  
"No Sebrina we have a 10-91L on 1st and Elm street."

"You have a leash law violation at 1st and Elm street.  
"No Sebrina! We have a 314 at 1st and Elm street!"  
"You have a stripper on 1st and Elm street." The women on the other end paused and laughed.  
"Well congratulations Peter you finally got your wish. Tell me was it a brunette women with cantaloupe sized breasts, who just so happens to have a lesbian for a partner? Now don't tell me the two of them just so happened to be having sex in front of you on the hood of your car?" She let out a snooty laugh as she hung up the line on the other end.  
"Pride of the police force the three of you are!" Tsukun muttered.  
He got back on the radio again.  
"Pete you are drunk. I recommend that you sober up and take your job seriously. Otherwise when you really need me I won't believe you when you have a actual emergency."  
"Sebrina listen-"  
" No you listen you old drunk! I'm not listening to your ranting any more so goodbye!" She hung up on the radio. Pete tried again but no answer.  
"He looked at Tsukune nervously.  
"Oh this is just a small mistake we have been having a little problem with the radios. Sebrina is a joker. Ha! Ha!"  
Pete and Tsukune drove back to the station.  
Pete rushed up and grabbed his partner. He began to mutter something in ear. Sam rushed over and dialed a few number on a telephone.  
A load gruff voice answered.  
"Hello Chief Tralane Sir we have a 10-79, 10-80, 11-78, 604, we have a Code 11."  
"The man on the other end said something and hung up. Pete grabbed Tsukune and the two of them drove back to the ally. A few minutes latter a large black swat truck arrives and a teem of men wearing heavy black armor, and bullet proof vests, run in and start to scan the area.  
_At last some one is taking me seriously!' _Tsukune thought happily.  
Finally after several minutes they come out looking very angry at the white haired man.  
The leader came over and glared at him.  
"We will be in touch!"  
Pete looked pale and the two of them drove back to the station.  
Once inside there stood a very angry Chief Tralane. At first glace he looked like the old police commissioner off of Police Academy. A lot of grey hair on his head and withered hands.  
Private Peter Stone and Samual lewis get your asses in here!" He screamed. The two officers went into the room along with Tsukune.  
"I was at a banquette for the mayor when one of you chuckle heads decides to make prank calls! First it was a 10-79, Bomb threat, then I get a **10-80, **a explosion, fallowed by a

11-78, an Aircraft accident. After that a 604 throwing missiles, and a Code 11 which is a request to get the Swat Team in! All of it centering on 1st and Elm street!"  
Both officers shivered as their bosses rage broke over them.  
"The two of you are fired! Now who the hell is that!" The chief said as he finally looked at Tsukune.  
"Sir he is the reason we did that sir." Sam said quickly.  
"Yes sir he claimed his friend was attacked by vampires." Pete said. The chief glared at Tsukune.  
"YOU boy!! Ohhhh, I hope you like small places because you are going to spend the next ten years of your life in jail!"  
Tsukune swallowed.  
"Um… Sir could I point something out?" Tsukune asked nervously.  
"WHAT!" He screamed.  
"Sir I didn't ask them to report all that stuff in. I didn't even know what half those code meant until two minutes ago. Also sir I just came down here to report that my friend was missing and I found his jacket and I didn't want anything to happen to him. More over Sir I'm probably more able to pass a randomized sobriety test then the two of them over there!" Tsukune said angrily.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"It means Sir that winky and blinky over there are drunk! Right now Sir I'm surprised the two of them can find there way out of a paper bag!"  
The chief glared at the three of them and he called in a lab tech to give the three of them  
breath analyzer tests.  
Tsukune passed and the two officers did not.  
Two days later the chief sighed in disgust.

A teem of crime scene investigators was sent out and found nothing but Eoko's bloody school jacket.  
Tsukune told him the entire story. But the chief sighed.  
"Kid the story you just told me sounds like it came from a second rate porn shop. The information you gave me is consistent so it doesn't look like your lying. Also the descriptions of the two people you gave me we ran though the computers and came up with nothing. I'm sorry but until we get something else your friend has either ran away or been kidnapped."

Tsukune's parents came to pick him up. His mother asked him from the front seat. She had short brown hair. She kept her voice calm.  
"Tsukune dear if your father and I have been putting to much pressure on you to succeed then we'll-"  
"No mom I'm fine…Really I'm fine."  
Also what felt like for the hundredth time his father then asked him.  
"Son have you been looking in the top cabinet on the far left in the kitchen? You haven't been exploring the basement, and happened upon the box marked fishing equipment have you?"  
Tsukune sighed in anger.  
"No dad I have not been getting into your alcohol or in your porn collection."  
"Dear what porn collection?" Tsukune's mother asked suspiciously.  
"Oh……….it's nothing dear…. Just a joke between men right son?"  
"Right dad." Tsukune released his held breath.

The next day at school the rumor mill was in overdrive. It seemed like everyone knew about what he thought he had saw. By lunch time everyone had strated calling Tsukune spooky.  
'_That's it just ignore them'_ He thought to himself.  
"Hey spooky! Hey spooky meat any dracula babes yet?"  
"Yo! Spooky meet any hot vampire chicks yet.  
'_That's right guys laugh it up. Make fun of the school fool! That's right I'm officially the village idiot now. Spooky old Tsukune who saw his best friend get taken by vampires.' _  
Tsukune sighed and walked down the hall tying hard to ignore the people whom he and his dead friend Eoko had once called friends .

Hello all here is chapter 2 for What has never been.  
Review are welcome and Pm's are to. You are free to send me idea's and suggestions as to where to go with the story.

Cheers Dogsfang

"Onessssamaa!" The red haired girl cried happily as she released Tsukune's friend from 


	3. Chapter 3 Bad dreams and blood lust

What has never been Chapter 3 Bad dreams and blood lust.

Tsukune wandered down the cream colored hallways to find his looker.

"Two months since that night…. Summer vacation is over. Thank heavens I'm in high school now, I can leave my "spooky" reputation behind me in the past were it belongs. Whatever I saw that night it's behind me now." He sighed.

"Now let me see locker 69....Ah there it is." He murmured as he saw the red locker a few feet in front of him.

"Umm that's weird all the other lockers are tan and my lockers red? Why is that?" He wondered.

Tsukune went to the locker and gave the combination a quick spin. Thankfully the locker door opened. Tsukune put his books inside and put his square magnetized mirror on the inside of the locker door. He was about to swing the door shut when something caught his eye. There etched in the metal of the inside of the locker door was a black and white yin and yang symbol.

"Okay score one point for school vandalism and zero for school authority." Tsukune muttered. He leaned down and looked at himself in the mirror.

"AH!" Tsukune screamed as he saw the face of the silver haired women with flaming red eyes. She had her head on his shoulder and was staring at him lustfully. Tsukune couldn't move, if it was from fear or arousal he didn't know. All Tsukune could do was watch helplessly as the women sank her fangs into his neck. "AH!" Tsukune screamed as he bolted upright in his bed covered in sweat."Calm down that was just a dream…..That was just some of the trauma and fear trying to rationalize itself out in my mind….I hope." Tsukune's eyes wandered around the room in fear. He reached over to his nightstand and picked up a small black flashlight. Tsukune clicked it on and carefully got out of bed. He picked up the covers and shown his flashlight underneath his bed. He looked under it, much like a child would do once he had a nightmare. The space under his bed proved to be empty. Then Tsukune went to his closet and opened the door, only to find it empty.

"I was expecting what exactly, a silver haired vampire, and who wants to suck my blood,. Oh I doubt that….._**Vampires do not exist**_! I got to get some sleep." Tsukune groaned as he shut off his flashlight and tried to get to sleep.

A surprisingly warm afternoon greeted a lone traveler a silver haired beauty begrudgingly peddled her bike along the dirt path. All around were dead decaying trees and cold grey tomb stones. She made her way towards the looming westernized gray school buildings in front of her.

"Youkai Academy, the place where youkai can learn to coexist with humans. Humph, what a waste. Why would I, a noble vampire, have to learn to live with  
such weak creatures. The only thing they are good for is food. Their blood strengthens us, especially that boy, his blood is special. He was my first, the only human I have ever drank from. It's his blood that I crave, all others taste like ash in my mouth. It's an insult to me to taste any other blood but his."

"Hello beautiful." A snobbish voice came from behind her.

Hello everyone. I'm back! I bet everyone thought I was in a coma or dead right? Well I'm not.

I'm sorry it has been four months since I last updated any of my work and for that I am sorry. I also regret not being able to respond to any of your emails either. Again please reviews and feel free to send Pm's with suggestions, questions, comments or if all of you want to scream at me for having not answering emails, a short chapter, and for not updating for heaven knows how long. Frankly I wouldn't blame any of you if you did.

Cheers Dogsfang


	4. Chapter 4 Wheel Man!

Rosario to vampire What has never been chapter 4 Wheel man!

A jet black jag zoomed through the streets of down town Tokeyo.

Its driver a man with dark hair dressed in a black suit and tie left a blaze of tire tracks into the high school parking lot.

Its driver reached over and threw open the passenger side door as the car skidded over the side walk knocking a boy with black hair and book bag into the passenger side of the car. The driver then reached over and slammed the door across from him shut and then looked over at his shocked passenger.

"Tsukune Aono its time…..come with me if you want to live." He said as he laid his foot down on the gas and the car shot off into the road.

"Ummm….Who are you?" Tsukune asked looking at the man in the drivers seat.

The man grinned smugly as he looked at Tsukune.

"My name is Fujusaki Miyabi and we have a lot to discuss…..Lets take a walk on the wild side…"

"What!" Tsukune screamed as the car continued to roar down the road at out of control speeds.

Miyabi leaned over and smirked. "Do me a favor reach over in the back seat and pick up what's in it."

Tsukune looked at Miyabi like he was crazy but he reached back into the back seat of the car and much to his shock pulled out a very large weapon that looked suspiciously like a grenade launcher like the ones used in movies.

"Oh my god this is gun!" Tsukune screamed in his shock dropped the large weapon the floor of Miyabi's car.

Tsukune looked over at the man whom had car napped him after the first day of high school and said.

"That isn't a…You know a….What is this some sort of hidden camera show or something!" Tsukune screamed.

Miyabi smirked at Tsukune and said. "Carefully with the grenade launcher slick that this is loaded and it doesn't have safety. Do you know how to drive a stick?"

Tsukune's eyes widened hearing Miyabi's comment. Never the less he shook his head.

"No I-"

"Nows a good time to learn! Get in the drivers seat, keep the speed up and don't worry the GPS with tell you were to go! Give me the grenade launcher, I shoot, you drive, remember avoid pot holes, people, other cars, and stay on the road, it'll be just like grand theft auto, and also remember kid if you scratch my car while driving I will kick your ass!" Miyabi screamed as he grabbed the grenade launcher and got out of the drivers seat and threw Tsukune into it.

"AH!" Tsukune screamed as he franticly grabbed the wheel and gave it a quick jerk to avoid a bread truck pulling out of a grocery store.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!" Tsukune screamed as he struggled to ignore the roaring booms, screams and the sound of screaming metal behind him.

"Watch it slick keep the car steady unless you want a grenade in your face!" Miyabi screamed as he fired another grenade from the illegal weapon.

"Turn left!" Chirped the Tom Tom happily ignorant of the situation the Tsukune found himself in.

Tsukune jerked the wheel to the left and the car roared onto another street.

"Turn right!" Chirped the Tom Tome once again. Tsukune quickly jerked the wheel to the right then to the left just barely missing mowing down a little old woman crossing the street.

"I want to go home!" Tsukune screamed to himself only hear Miyabi scream at him from above.

"You drive like an old lady Aono! Give me the damn wheel besides we're out of danger now.." Miyabi screamed as he reached down and threw Tsukune back into the passenger side of the vehical only to drop the grenade launcher in the back of the car and drop down in the drivers seat once more.

Miyabi quickly jerked the wheel to the right and shot into a parking garage.

"Well that was fun…Now lets head up to my office that way we can talk." Miyabi smirked as he got out of the car and made for Tsukune to get out with him.

"Who the hell are you!" Tsukune screamed at the man who called himself Miyabi.

The dark haird man smiled as he said.

"Who I am isn't important right now. Its you Tsukune Aono who is important right now. Now correct me if I am wrong but a few months ago you saw a friend of yours get killed by a creature most commonly called a vampire or a S class youki as a man in my position refers to them as. I work for an agency that licenses and polices monster or as we call them "youki" activity on the planet earth. We're like the Men in Black only cooler. Now then-Hey kid come back here god damn it! Don't be a little pussy just listen to me!" Miyabi screamed at Tsukune as he ran down the parking garage trying to get away from Miyabi.

Tsukune looked behind him happy to see that Miyabi wasn't fallowing him only to look forward and see a blond woman dressed in white dress with arm gloves, high heels and small princess tiara on her head. The woman smiled at Tsukune only to slam her fist into his stomach sending him down into the floor only to look up and see Miyabi and the blond woman staring at him as he closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

"God damn kid I try to weave my best line of bullshit on him and he isn't even polite enough to listen." Miyabi muttered.

"Kahula my dear grab his feet while I grab his shoulders that way we can get him up to my office." Miyabi groaned.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! Don't worry I have not abandoned this story.

As always review please! Reviews boost me and get my writing brain and my sexxy writing mussess who sit on my shoulders to help me to write the next chapter faster. They are also a boost to my ego!

Cheers Dogsfang


	5. Chapter 5 One wild ride!

Rosario to vampire What has Never Been Chapter 5 One wild ride!

Tsukune opened his eyes and felt a blast of cold hair hit his face.

He looked around and found himself dressed in a black suit black pants and black tie strapped into a padded seat beside Miyabi and the same blond woman who had knocked him unconscious when he had ran from Miyabi.

"Hey this kidnapping, let me go! Where are you taking me!" Tsukune cried angrily as he struggled to free himself. Miyabi smirked darkly as he reached over and unbuckled Tsukune from his seat and pointed to a large metal door with a handle on it.

"You want out well there's the door!" Miyabi cried smugly as he pointed to it.

Tsukune quickly got up and opened it only scream as he found himself in the air onboard a helicopter headed for parts unknown.

Far beneath Tsukune lay a vast tundra of ice and snow.

'_Oh no what the hell happened? When did I get here! For that matter where is 'here.' Oh great I guess that I'll have to go with them until I can find a way to escape besides I would never survive with all that ice and snow.' _Tsukune thought as he shivered and slammed the door shut.

"I'm glad that you decided to stick around. Now just sit down and relax we're going to take a little trip. Unfortunately there's no in flight movie, to make matters worse we don't serve you food, hell we don't even give you free complimentery peanuts either. In the mean time lets talk. Now then both you and I know that there is a whole other world out there that has creatures in it that are not to put it lightly human either. You met one of them one night, a silver haired vampiress-"

"Moka….That was her name….At least I think it was?"

Miyabi raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he continued.

"As I said you met a vampire that night and because of that we want you to come and work for us. I work for an agency called Fairy Tale and its our job to police and protect the balance between humans and youki. Now the thing that you need to be made aware of is that there are other worlds out there and in which live many different types of youki. Most of them stay in their world and don't come to the human world but the ones that do come either work for us or come here to kill humans.

We keep our work secret and don't tell anyone for obvious reasons because as you know the human world on its own is scary enough. Most humans couldn't handle the fact that there is another world out there in which creatures live that are not human. It would deify all the rules that make up the white happy little picket fence the average human has set up around themselves in order to keep their lives in order.

Believe me Tsukune humans need that to keep their sanity because they know on some level that their own little corner of happiness and order that makes up their life would be shattered if they ever thought for one second or much less found out that say the monster under their beds was real or all those legends of werewolves or vampires was real. Humans are narrow minded and they fear what they don't understand. Instead of trying to understand something and try to figure out if its dangerous to them and if it isn't try to learn about it and coexist with they would destroy it. Hell most humans can't even live peacefully with their own kind for heaven sake. Now tell me I am wrong about this?"

Miyabi ignored Tsukune's answer as he thought.

'_I hope that line of bullshit worked, my orders are absolute I can't afford to lose Tsukune, because if I do my boss will kill me.'  
_  
"- joining you? You want me to join your agency this Fairy Tale. I would love to but I'm still in high school and I want a education. Maybe after words." Tsukune said trying to make Miyabi understand his position.

'_Oh crap he's refusing damn it Miyabi think. I can't lose him because if I do then I'm dead…..Wait I know!'_"Oh yes about that we have that angle covered. If you come and work for us then in exchange for your services we would give you tutors and access to Fairy Tales Library that way you can get the education you want which would transfer into high school credits under the disguise from a perfectly legal high school for youki called Youki Academy. Teenage Youki go to it all the time in the Youki world. That way your parents would be none the wiser. You can study when you want what you want no problem."

"What you mean I can't tell my parents about this?" Tsukune protested.

Miyabi shook his head in mock sadness. "No Tsukune you can't they wouldn't handle it well. Besides if you did they would think that your nuts. Now then if you work with me on this then you will get an education and you will have a job plus a high school diploma. Hopefully once you get your degree you'll be in the VIP section in no time."

Tsukune paused and though about it for a minute and said. "Alright, I suppose I can work with that."

"Good good. I am glad that we got this settled. Now the place we are going is a village of youki who call themselves Yuki-onna or the snow maidens. They hate anything hot and it they go outside into the human world have to have a lolii pop in their mouths that keeps their body as a cold temperature. We are going there to try to negotiate with the leader of the village called The Snow Priestess to form a alliance with Fairy Tale. Just stick close to me let me do all the talking and please be quite. We should be getting to the village about now look out the window."

Tsukune looked out the widow and his eyes widened in shock because of what they saw.

Outside on the frozen tundra of ice and snow was a woman with purple hair dressed in a kimono a large white man like beast was approaching her.

"Miyabi does this chopper have weapons?"

"Weapons? No Tsukune why?" Miyabi asked smugly secretly happy that his previous lie had worked on Tsukune.

"Because there is a girl down there on the ice and she is about to be eaten by that mutated polar bear or whatever it is and we have to save her."

"Sorry Tsukune there is nothing we can do." Miyabi said firmly.

"She is going to die and we could at least put the chopper down near her and scare…..whatever that thing is….." Tsukune said trying to make Miyabi see reason however it soon became clear that Miyabi was not going to consider doing as Tsukune had asked.

Tsukune shook his head as he struggled to think as he looked around the cabin. The only thing he saw was a roll of cable, a small plastic container of gas and a flare gun.

"Oh I hate being me sometimes…" Tsukune moaned as he unbuckled he seatbelt.

"Tsukune give it up she is going to die-and what are you-?" Miyabi raised a eyebrow as he watched Tsukune begin to tie one end of the cable around his waist while he made a loop and wrapped it around the bottom of the seat securing it. Tsukune grabbed the gas container. He opened it and put a little gas onto the outside of the container. Grabbing and loading the flare gun with shots he opened the door of the chopper.

"Oh I must be crazy to do this!" Tsukune shouted as he jumped. Down through the cold winds of ice and snow Tsukune fell his suit and tie giving him little protection from the bitter cold.

Tsukune tossed the gas can and fired the flare gun. The flare ignited the gas that was on the can making it explode in a sea of red flame briefly stunning the human like snow monster.

It was just then that the cable around his waist snapped jerking him back upwards saving him from becoming a bloody stain on the snow only for him to fall once more downwards letting him grab the lady with the purple hair in the white kimono.

"Miyabi pull us up and hurry. Frosty the snow man is getting up and I think he's angry! Hurry!" Tsukune screamed as the snow beast roared as it whipped its claws and ran at them.

"God damn this kid…..He's crazy and he's going to be the death of me…Shit I wish we didn't need him alive because he is going to give me gray hair if he keeps doing shit like this that puts his life in danger." Miyabi muttered to himself as he and Kahula quickly pulled Tsukune and the girl with the purple hair up and into the chopper.

Hello everyone! Class has been a pain so I will update when I can. I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please! A review will help me to get the next chapter done faster and it give my writer brain a boost as well as my ego! So say again review please it only takes a minute!

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
